Kenji Masuo
Introduction Kenji Masuo is a young man from The Land of Sound who has antisocial tendencies and a obsession with combat. It goes without saying that Kenji is a blood knight and despite not being a Ninja he wants to prove that he can be a major player on the world stage. However Kenji does not want political power. Instead he seeks after fame. He wants the era to be known as the time of war, chaos, and Kenji Masuo. As a side note it should be noted that a lot of Kenji's technology and understanding of machinery comes from Orochimaru. During the brief moment when Orochimaru disappeared from the world many of his bases in the land of sound where abandoned. Kenji accidentally stumbled upon one of these as a boy and learned some very important information from it. Appearance Kenji can be seen wearing a thick dark green leather trench coat that goes all the way down to his ankles. Protecting his chest is a flat jacket which has several air cartage inside of its mini pockets. he usually wears a pair of dark black pants that are stuffed into a pair of black leather steel toe boots. On his head he wears a dome shape helmet that covers his face and acts as a oxygen mask along with a dark green scarf wrapped around his neck. His hands are also protected by a pair of thick leather gloves that are insulated with rubber and the outsides have metal attachments. Personality The best way to describe Kenji is a bomb. At times he is calm cool and collective and at others he is explosive. It is pretty easy to tell when he is going to explode. Kenji has a bad tendency to reflect the mood around him. If everything is calm and peaceful then Kenji will be calm. If there is tension in the air and danger is afoot Kenji starts to get more and more agitated. Once he reaches his limits Kenji explodes and become extremely violent. Violence is how he solves most of his problems and it has not failed him yet. Kenji's explosives personality can be controlled however. When there are times he is needed to be calm and cool Kenji can play classical music from the headset inside of his helmet. Normally it is not loud, so he can still hear major sounds, but it is capable of cooling him off. The more intense a situation gets the louder he would have to turn the sound up. At one point there comes a time when classical music will not help. Kenji is just going to explode into violence. This usually happens when somebody presses his Berserk Button. When Kenji explodes per say it is not like a unstoppable rage, well most of the time it is not. It is more like a switch in his personality. He no longer cares about the feelings and problems of others. He does not care about small details like not being seen or keeping something hidden for a later date. Kenji does what needs to be done to end the situation. If he has to blow up the village water supply he will do it. Background Kenji grew up in the Land of the Sound. Like many children in his village Kenji grew up not knowing who his parents where. This was due to a plague that decimated the village. Most of the people in the village were killed with the exception of the very young and the elderly. This resulted in most of the children growing up in the Village Elder house. However there were far to many children for one old lady to take care of. As a result many of the children had to take care of themselves and formed very shallow relationship with other people other than themselves. Quickly as a young boy Kenji discovered that might made right. Violence became the solution to solving most of his problems and soon became a staple of his daily living. He and his siblings, the other children who lost there parents, would often fight or compete for things. If they were not throwing there fist they were throwing rocks. The more skilled you where the more you got to eat and the more you got the good toys. The only exception to this was the younger children who the village elder looked after personally. Kenji did not fall at the top, nor was he at the bottom. He was average in about everything and grew up striving for more. The young boy soon began to fall in love with the fight and would often fight his brothers over things that he really did not want. Once he won he would give it to them as a sign of respect for there abilities. His generosity earned him much favor amongst the weaker kids as most of the good things they had were given to them by him. This made Kenji stand out and caused him to get into more fights with jealous siblings. Eventually Kenji rose to the top of the rat pack and became known as the greatest fighter. It was then however that some young genin came to there village while on a mission. Kenji thinking he was the baddest thing in the land challenged the young ninja to a fight and then lost. The lost hurt him deeply and resulted in him seeking even greater power. When Kenji was in his early teens he was introduced to science by the village elder. The old women saw the violent culture being brewed amongst the young children and decided she needed to set them on a different path. Every day she would make them come to the main hall and study science and mathematics. At first Kenji paid it little mind as he focused on becoming a stronger fighter. However after his defeat by the young Ninja Kenji wanted to close the gap in power. However he did not know Ninjutsu nor did he know anybody who could teach it to him. As a response Kenji turned to science to make up the diffrence. At the age of thirteen Kenji created his first nail gun. It was a small barreled hand gun that ran off small pockets of gass. It was crafted from parts he scavenged from a underground base he found in the woods. The base, for quite a while, was serving as the hideout for the boys of the village. It soon however turned into Kenji's workshop where he began to tinker with mechanics and study up on the notes left behind. Most of the stuff there went over his head, but Kenji took full advantage of the equipment left behind. The young boy reverse engineered many of the devices and uses its parts to create weapons and structures of his own. Kenji's first true combat experience came when he was fifteen years old. A group of ninjas came into the village looking for the old lab run by Orochimaru. They planned to use the information inside to advance there own skill and use the knowledge to augment there ninjutsu skills. There plans however conflicted with the young men of the village as they used the base as there now home. This confict resulted in a fight with many of the young boys being killed by the ninja. Kenji however managed to kill all there of the shinobi using a combination of tactics and his air gun. From that moment on Kenji was changed. He soon became a bounty hunter and began to use his inventions as a means to kill. Kenji had fallen in love with combat. When Kenji was eighteen another visitor came to there secret hideout. Unlike the other three this man did not try to force his way in and take there knowledge. Instead he aided them and showed some of them how to control and manipulate there chakra. This man was known simply as The Snake Man, as he had control over snakes. He was unable to teach Kenji how to mold his chakra to use the basic jutsus, but he was able to teach him how to direct it. Kenji then used that chakra as a energy source to power his generators and further improve his abilities. Impressed by the snake man Kenji made himself a student of the man and served as his left hand. Under the training of the snake man Kenji went from being a mediocre mercenary capable of killing Ninjas with luck to a deadly killing machine with the kills and abilities to take out opponents in complete darkness. Ability Kenji's physical abilities are on par with your sikilled Taijutsu specialist. They do not match a expert in the study, but he can give them a run for there money. After training with The Snake Man Kenji's physical prowess increases exponentially. With training with The Snake Man kenji learned two very important techniques. The first was the ability to focus his senses and detect things with more than just his eyes. Kenji's hearing, smell, and even his sense of touch has become fine tuned and allows him to determine the position of enemies even in pitch blackness. The second technique was the ability to send out his killing intent out. The technique seems miniscule when one first think about it, but is quite effective in actual combat. Using his Killing Intent Kenji is able to freeze some of his opponents in place and evoke great fear into them.This fear can cause them to panic and mess up techniques or miss there targets. Taijutsu Kenji Masuo uses a very uncommon version of Taijutsu called Boxing. The style of fighting does not use any kicks in any form. Instead it relies on quick footwork. Kenji is capable of dodging blows that are usually to fast for most people to react. This is due to his constant practice in his early years in life and his lack of Ninjutsu skills. Without being able to fall back onto ninja arts Kenji threw everything into his Boxing and Science. Marksmanship Tools The Black Bag - The Black Bag is a tool created by Kenji based off the technology and information he discovered inside some of Orochimaru's laboratories. There was however lots of modifications to the original technology that allows the tool to be far more effective and combine into a single smooth running machine. The first thing one needs to know about the Black Backpack is that it has a radio built into it. The device can send and receive messages from any signal and can decoded messages from other signals. The decoding process however is difficult and would need for the user to figure out the code that sent the message. It can also code messages to make it difficult for other people to understand. The second thing of note about the black pack is that it serves as both a generator and a storage device for electric energy. Kenji can send his chakra into the device and use it as fuel to create electricity. This electricity is used to run all of his gadgets and recharge batteries. The third thing that should be noted about the Black Pack is that it has two air compressors inside of it. One compressor on each side. The compressor runs off electricity and can be used to resupply the air cartridges used by Kenji's air gun. The final portion of the Black Bag is a center tank that is used to store oxygen. It is used when Kenji is underwater or can not breath the air around him. Most of the time this tank is not uses and instead air is moved through a air filter. However in situations where he needs it Kenji can press a button and turn it on. Beyond the Black Bag Kenji carries around several other small time tools that are used in several situations. Explosive Tags, Scrolls, Smoke Bombs, Flash Bangs, Viper Poison, Compass, Piano wire, and other. Category:LordNoodleXIV